


Часовые пояса

by Fake_Innocence



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Cybersex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, striptease
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если принять за условие, что Ли и Ричард, в США и Британии соответственно, ложатся в 10 вечера и встают в 8 утра, они смогут общаться друг с другом около 9 часов в сутки. Причём для Ли это будет рабочее время.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Часовые пояса

Название: Часовые пояса  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Бета: kasmunaut  
Размер: мини (2574 слова)  
Персонажи: Ли Пейс/Ричард Армитаж  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: романс, PWP  
Рейтинг: NC-17 kink! (виртуальный секс, стриптиз)  
Краткое содержание: Если принять за условие, что Ли и Ричард, в США и Британии соответственно, ложатся в 10 вечера и встают в 8 утра, они смогут общаться друг с другом около 9 часов в сутки. Причём для Ли это будет рабочее время.

Написано для fandom Tolkien-PJ (13 место на ЗФБ-2015)

Ричард убеждает себя, что это разные часовые пояса мешают им поговорить наедине. О личном.  
Когда они выходят на связь, в объективе камеры рядом с Ли — гримёры, костюмеры, официанты, коллеги и злосчастная телефонная трубка, которая прерывает их каждые пять минут.  
Ричард готов запереться в кабинке туалета, чтобы позволить себе откровенный разговор, но Ли никогда не сделает так же. Он не станет поднимать тему их отношений прилюдно, но не станет и прятаться, ведь он мог бы, не моргнув глазом, обсудить сколь угодно интимную тему в присутствии визажиста и парикмахера. Ли молчит лишь потому, что Ричард умолял его молчать.

— Пока ты не делаешь громких заявлений перед прессой, всем плевать. Домохозяйки будут верить в тебя до последнего, — в который раз убеждает Ли. Он завтракает дома, и Ричард наконец-то чувствует себя спокойно. 

— К чёрту домохозяек. Что, если меня станут меньше снимать?

— Куда уж меньше?

Ричарду хочется сбросить вызов, но Ли всё равно не будет перезванивать и извиняться. Он всего лишь сказал правду. Ричард впервые рад, что их прерывает телефонный звонок — он успевает полностью успокоиться, пока Ли увлечённо щебечет о чём-то, довольный и счастливый. Бывало, что он резко отворачивался и просил перезвонить. Бывало, что он даже отключал Ричарда, чтобы поговорить с кем-то другим, но об этом лучше не вспоминать. 

— Я должен идти, — прерывает его Ричард. — Мы можем поговорить вечером?  
— Ты не выспишься и будешь плохо выглядеть на съемках. И вообще, я не знаю, когда буду дома, — отвечает Ли, не удосужившись даже прикрыть пальцами телефон. Его собеседник слышит всё.  
— Я не лягу спать, пока мы не поговорим. Я буду ждать, — отрезает Ричард и отключается.

Остаток дня он как на иголках, в ожидании, и ничем не может себя занять. Ли снится ему каждую ночь, испаряясь по сигналу будильника и оставляя его наедине с мучительной эрекцией. Во сне Ли шепчет, что в это самое время на другой стороне земного шара танцует в клубе и целуется с другим, а потом ведёт незнакомца в туалет и жадно отсасывает в грязной кабинке. Во сне Ричард только сильнее возбуждается от этого.

По утрам он разрывается между желанием убедиться, что Ли дома, один в своей постели, и страхом разбудить его, испортить настроение. Ричард вспоминает, как он улыбается во сне, как дрожат его ресницы — и снова откладывает звонок до обеда. Легче от этого не становится. Чем больше Ричард общается с Ли, тем сильнее хочет снова трогать его, бесстыдно подставляющегося под пальцы, ладони и губы, везде. Часами изучать его тело, пока оно не станет таким же привычным, как собственное. Чем больше он воздерживается от общения, стараясь думать о других вещах, тем сильнее ему хочется того же самого. 

До полуночи Ричард просто сидит на кухне, уставившись в тёмный экран ноутбука, и ждёт. Потом становится неспокойно, и, чтобы занять себя, он кипятит воду, но от чайного пакетика в изысканной английской чашке так разит одиночеством, что Ричард не решается его заварить. Наверное, он так же жалок и неуместен в паре с Ли, и тот скоро найдёт ему замену. Или уже нашёл...

Не в силах придумать себе занятие, Ричард открывает папку с фильмами Ли. «Солдатскую девушку» он терпеть не может: чувства героини слишком реальны, слишком искренни, чтобы быть просто актёрской игрой, и он начинает ревновать Ли даже к его парикам и платьям. Ричард почти ненавидит себя за то, что сам не снялся с ним в этом фильме, и в то же время за то, что всё равно не решился бы на такое. В любом случае, он рад, что сейчас Ли старше. Может быть, он остепенится. Захочет просыпаться каждый день с одним и тем же человеком. Не с каким-нибудь там другим человеком, конечно, а с ним, Ричардом. Ветреный двадацтичетырёхлетний Ли вскружил бы ему голову, исчезнув наутро, не оставив после себя ничего, ради чего стоило бы жить дальше.

Ветреный Ли танцует на экране, демонстрируя своё худое изящное тело — все на съемочной площадке от режиссёра до уборщика, наверное, дрочат на него. Ричард тоже давно уже хочет подрочить, и если не вместе с Ли, то хотя бы глядя на него. На то, как он покачивает стройными бёдрами и как при этом проступают под кожей напряжённые мышцы живота. На томные движения его рук. Ричард представляет себя безымянным персонажем в массовке, пихающим купюры под резинку чёрных трусиков, когда Ли просит снять их и оттрахать его у всех на глазах.

Ричард представляет себе, как берёт двадцатичетырёхлетнего Ли на подмостках, резко вставляет ему, до слёз, которые тот пытается спрятать, но Ричард хватает его за шею и заставляет смотреть себе в глаза. Холодные, неестественно гладкие волосы скользят меж пальцев — на ощупь они такие же, как парик Трандуила. Это одновременно незабываемое и уже почти забытое ощущение. То, что хочется бесконечно восстанавливать в памяти.

В фантазиях Ричарда они с Ли ожесточённо трахаются и смотрят друг на друга, а весь клуб смотрит на них, затаив дыхание.

Проматывая лишние сцены в поисках следующего танца, Ричард натыкается на кадр с поцелуем — и волшебное ощущение присутствия Ли испаряется. Тот снова неизвестно где и неизвестно с кем, и так больше не может продолжаться.

Ричард звонит ему первым, даже не надеясь на ответ, но Ли на связи, он дома, только немного запыхавшийся и растрёпанный. Конечно, он говорит, что катался на велосипеде, хотел сбросить пар, но Ричард ищет в комнате Ли следы чего-то присутствия. Ему кажется подозрительной каждая мелочь: выбившаяся из-под матраса простынь, незнакомая одежда и лист бумаги, исписанный чужой рукой. Ему кажется, что любовник Ли стоит по другую сторону ноутбука и смеётся.

— Ты один?  
— Один, — отвечает Ли. У него низкий бархатный голос, почти мурлычущий.

Ричард понимает, что не важно, где был Ли — важно, где он сейчас.

— Разденься для меня.

Ли ухмыляется и лихо стягивает свитер.

— Не так, — останавливает его Ричард. — Ты мог бы ещё раз изобразить... — произнести это труднее, чем казалось. Это всё равно что признать, на что ты только что собирался подрочить. — Солдатскую девушку?

— Скинуть двадцать кило и побрить ноги? — усмехается Ли. По его лицу пробегает едва заметная судорога, и улыбка выцветает у Ричарда на глазах в какую-то болезненную гримасу. — Если ты этого хочешь, лучше позвони молоденькой фанатке, она будет рада... 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты раздевался так, как будто на тебя смотрят сотни людей, но из них всех я — единственный, кто имеет значение.

— Мне кажется, Ричард, что ты сходишь с ума.

— Схожу.

Ричард добавил бы что-то вроде «без тебя» или «без возможности прикоснуться к тебе», но не хочет выглядеть ещё более жалко. Ли прекрасно справляется без него.

— Тебе пора начать снимать кино.

Ли не ждёт ответа, он включает какой-то трек, наверное, первый попавшийся, и отходит от камеры. Ричард видит его в полный рост: чёрная плотная майка, брюки на ремне, босые ноги, врастающие в пушистый ковёр. 

У Ли красивые руки. Рельефные. Широкие прямые плечи и мускулы, которые неизменно выдавали в нём мужчину, как бы ни старались гримёры. Он покачивается в такт музыке, и хотя Ли весь другой, движения его бёдер такие же — развратные, завлекающие.

Больше всего Ричард хочет упасть перед ним на колени, расстегнуть злосчастный ремень и занять свой рот чем-то более полезным, чем неконтролируемое слюноотделение.

Ричард помнит в подробностях, как и сколько раз отсасывал Ли. «Больше ненависти! А то ты как будто думаешь о том, как бы взять у меня в рот», — пошутил Ли прямо на съемочной площадке, когда Ричард изображал гнома, стоя на коленях. Конечно, следующие десять неудачных дублей он думал именно об этом, а ещё через несколько минут, посреди нераспакованных пыльных декораций, претворял в жизнь, борясь с эльфийским костюмом и собственной бородой. Ли оставил его с полным ртом спермы и каменным стояком: «Ты получил, что хотел, пора возвращаться на съемочную площадку». Злости Ричарду тогда хватило до вечера — до тех пор, пока он не решился снова подойти к Ли и сказать, что хочет гораздо большего. 

Вот оно, большее, за многие тысячи километров отсюда, недосягаемое, обманчивое, мучительное. Когда одиночество ощущается особенно сильно, Ричард начинает задумываться о том, что им лучше было бы никогда не встречаться, но потом представляет жизнь без Ли — серую, скучную и сухую, как чёрствое печенье, — и не может понять, зачем все эти годы влачил свое жалкое существование. Ли наполняет его эмоциями, страстями. Такими тёмными, что Ричард не узнаёт сам себя. 

Он запускает руку в джинсы, чтобы поправить стремительно твердеющий член. Ли медленно поднимает майку, возит ею по груди и животу, чтобы наконец сорвать одним стремительным движением. Ричард знает, какой он резкий и нетерпеливый, когда по-настоящему хочет. Помнит, как был прижат к двери, едва она захлопнулась за ними, как от удара что-то упало со стены, разбилось, но Ли даже не обратил внимания, увлечённый пуговицами на рубашке Ричарда и поцелуями. Животом он чувствовал, что у Ли уже хорошо стоит — когда он только успел возбудиться? Ещё на улице? За последние пару секунд — и это после утреннего отсоса? Когда Ричард сжал этот восхитительно твёрдый член — пожалуй, не короче его ладони — через брюки, Ли резко выдохнул ему в рот, глухо застонал. В ответ нетерпеливые пальцы содрали рубашку, рванули ширинку, высвобождая член Ричарда. А потом Ли опустил взгляд, чтобы посмотреть. Оценить то, что он держал в руке, тихонько подрачивая. Ричарду вдруг стало странно и страшно. Никогда ещё он так сильно не хотел и не боялся, потому что в отличие от чинного и степенного секса в отношениях, у него была только одна-единственная возможность. Он хотел быть тем, кто смотрит, объективизирует, оценивает, потому что Ли любил ловить чужие взгляды. Любил, когда им восхищаются. И Ричард хотел продемонстрировать всю глубину своего восхищения.

— Подожди, — попросил он, едва ли не отталкивая настойчивого Ли, осматриваясь.

Комната казалось совсем необжитой. Пустой, даже кровать не расстелена.

— Ищешь, где пристроиться? Сам не знаю. Ни разу не ночевал здесь.

Голос у Ли был хриплый от возбуждения. Он согласился бы и на трах у стены, но Ричард хотел чего-то более запоминающегося. Если, конечно, для Ли это вообще имело значение. Может, он просто хотел утолить сиюминутное желание, неважно с кем, неважно как. Ещё вчера Ричард и сам не мог предположить, что будет отсасывать коллеге по съемкам во время кофе-брейка, но издёвка Ли подстегнула его так, как не смогли бы самый развязный флирт и самые откровенные предложения. Это минутное промедление в поисках подходящей поверхности заставило его изнывать от нетерпения так, как не смогли бы месяцы бесплодных свиданий.

В конце концов он толкнул Ли на кофейный столик, плюхнулся на колени рядом и сдёрнул с него брюки. Белья под ними не было, и Ли хитро улыбнулся во весь рот, широко расставил ноги, приглашая. Ричард облизнул пересохшие губы: поверить в реальность происходящего было практически невозможно. Утром у него даже не было никого на примете, а вечером он уже способен думать только о гостеприимной заднице Ли Пейса, как будто много лет мечтал её заполучить. Как будто много лет был безответно влюблён и наконец добился взаимности. Может, он и вправду уже был влюблён в Ли? Во всяком случае, его отзывчивое тело тогда показалось Ричарду совершенным. На вид, на запах, на цвет, на вкус.

Ничего не изменилось. Ли продолжает танцевать, уже без майки, и трогает себя: маленький рот, маленькие тёмные соски, уши, шею. Ли совсем не женственный. У него волосатые подмышки и грудь. Он пахнет — в этом у Ричарда нет сомнений — весь день не мывшимся, только что вернувшимся с тренировки мужиком, коим и является. Но тем больше хочется облизать его с головы до ног. Долго, долго теребить языком затвердевшие соски, пока Ли сам не направит голову Ричарда вниз. Пока не приоткроет беспомощно рот, издавая самый сладкий стон, который Ричард когда-либо слышал.

Он помнит, как бесстыдно стонал Ли в их второй раз: изнывающе-протяжно, когда Ричард вылизывал его член от основания до головки, а потом вбирал в рот и долго играл с нею языком; коротко и отрывисто, когда Ричард засаживал ему с размаху, резко и глубоко, мечтая поскорее кончить и прекратить это безумие. Только вот после оргазма оно накатывало с новой силой и сейчас, кажется, достигло предела.

Ли по ту сторону экрана снимает трусы. У него стоит: он наслаждается собой и чувствует себя желанным. Чужое желание — всегда лучший катализатор для его собственного. Иногда Ричарду кажется, что Ли, когда дрочит, представляет себе толпу мужчин, дрочащих на него. Ричард дрочит, представляя себя в этой толпе, воображая, что после триумфального выступления Ли уходит с ним; всегда будет уходить с ним одним и ни с кем больше. Конечно, это лишь глупые мечты. Ричард не может быть самым заметным в этой толпе, самым достойным. Для Ли он — всего лишь прихоть. Их свели обстоятельства, но съемки закончились, и скоро этим отношениям придёт конец, рано или поздно. Это неотвратимо.

Опуская руку на член, Ли закрывает глаза. Прикусывает губу. Он продолжает пританцовывать, иногда поворачиваясь спиной и демонстрируя Ричарду соблазнительную задницу, напряжённый изгиб поясницы. Он двигается так, будто нагота — его привычное, естественное состояние, и он никогда не знал стыда и смущения. Ли осознаёт, какую власть нагота даёт ему над Ричардом — впрочем, не меньшую, чем отсутствие наготы. Яркий румянец выступает у Ли на щеках, и он останавливается, не в силах больше сосредоточиться на чём-то кроме собственного оргазма. Потом он резко наклоняется, будто кто-то ударил его в солнечное сплетение, и кончает, тяжело опираясь на стол. С такого ракурса лица Ли не видно, зато хорошо заметно, что сперма подтекает между его неплотно сжатых пальцев и капает на клавиатуру. 

Они молчат ещё пару минут.

Ричард вытаскивает из штанов липкую руку и оглядывается в поисках какой-нибудь салфетки, пока не замечает, что Ли всё это время пристально следил за ним. 

— Покажи мне...

Ричард подставляет объективу веб-камеры грязную ладонь. Она дрожит: от долгожданного оргазма, от волнения.

Ли облизывает свои заляпанные спермой пальцы, смачно причмокивая; его рот непристойно блестит. Всё переворачивается в животе у Ричарда, и он чувствует, как снова возбуждается, будто какой-нибудь озабоченный школьник. Впрочем, Ли сделает озабоченным кого угодно. Если у Ричарда на кого и будет бесперебойно вставать в восемьдесят пять лет — так это на Ли. На его подколки, слова, жесты, взгляды. Он всегда играет для Ричарда то, что тот хочет увидеть, но доведётся ли Ричарду когда-нибудь увидеть настоящего Ли? Узнать его так хорошо, чтобы уже ничему не удивляться?

Но, может быть, эту непредсказуемость Ричард в нём и любит. Ли — хаос, постоянно заставляющий его сердце замирать, уходить в пятки от страха, сомнения, нетерпения, а потом с удвоенной силой колотиться от счастья. И когда Ли напоминает: «У нас с тобой был запланирован серьёзный разговор», — это происходит в очередной раз.

Ричард уже не помнит, что это он сам хотел поговорить с Ли, чтобы попросить — или умолять — почаще оставаться наедине. Чтобы сказать, как достали его эти часовые пояса и что с этим что-то нужно делать. В голове у Ричарда проносится мысль, что Ли уже понял, как решить эту проблему, и это было прощание. Что Ли скажет сейчас: «Нам нужно расстаться» — хотя, он, наверное, и не считает, будто они встречаются. Так, развлекаются по старой памяти. 

Но он улыбается, не только ртом — глазами, которые озорно блестят; это добрый знак. 

— Так больше не может продолжаться...

Ричарду кажется, что все его внутренности смыло в унитаз. На то мгновение, что Ли делает паузу, внутри него — сосущая пустота, грозящая разрастись в чёрную дыру и засосать в себя их обоих, уничтожить всё живое, но не отпустить Ли, не дать ему сбежать.

— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы купить дом?

Чёрная дыра схлопывается обратно и раскрывается в сверхновую. Ричард снова может сделать вдох, его лёгкие на месте, но он слишком ошарашен, чтобы вспомнить, как дышать.

— Чтобы мы могли время от времени встречаться вживую. Я скучаю по тебе... внутри.

Последнее слово Ли произносит шёпотом и опускает глаза. Его ресницы такие длинные — Ричард помнит, как нежно они щекочут кожу. Он опешил от того, как свалился с души камень, а ещё от нежности и с новой силой нахлынувшего желания; забыл, как говорить. Только открывает рот и не может произнести ни слова.

— Риэлтор уже подыскал один хороший вариант. Он мне звонил сегодня днём, прервал нас — помнишь? Я тебе сейчас покажу.

Ли отправляет файл по скайпу, но Ричард настолько потерян, что сразу же забывает, куда его сохранил. Но это и не важно.

— Мне нравится, — отвечает он. — Это то, о чём я мечтал.


End file.
